Part time job
by Raven Tellais
Summary: Modern AU in which Shinoa gets a part time job at a small store with Yu and Yoichi. Slow writing atm, but intended to be around 10k words in the end. Each chapter will average around 1000 words.


Shinoa nervously waited outside the Moon Demon convenience store, it was due to open in about twenty minutes so she smoothed her grey shirt and black skirt, her purple hair was tied back with a black ribbon, Shinoa sighed and closed her tawny eyes as she tapped her foot in impatience. Shouldn't someone at least be there before opening time anyway, and what kind of name for a store was moon demon?

"Huh?" She looked up from inspecting her reflection, looking over at a taller black haired teenager. He was wearing black like her, but a red tie and a school bag over his shoulder. His messy black hair stuck up in a few places, and his green eyes looked tired. He reached out and tried the handle of the door, finding it locked he frowned and set his bag down with a sigh.

"Oh? Are you waiting for the store to open?" He looked down at Shinoa who smirked up at him.

"I guess, in a way I am. I'm afraid to inform you but your opening lines are boring." She smiled innocently as the boy spluttered.

"What do you mean?"

Shinoa tilted her head and rested the palm of her hand on her chin. "Hmm, maybe you could've tried acting like you were late and ran into me, knocking me over and seeing my panties."

Yuu reddened a bit and turned away, crouching against the wall staring at the street. "Gonna have to wait for that idiot Guren to get over here I guess." He grumbled and ran a hand through his hair. Shinoa felt an irrational urge to do that same but chose to crouch next to him as well.

"So? Who are you?" She asked while looking down at the ground.

"Hyakuya Yūichirō, but call me Yuu." He said after a moment.

Shinoa smirked and glanced at him. "Not going to ask mine?"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Nope. Ask the right way."

"I know what you're trying to make me say." He grumbled. "Fine. I'm Yuu, you?"

Shinoa giggled and felt proud of herself for antagonizing a stranger.

"I'm Hiragi Shinoa. Call me Shinoa."

The pair sat in awkward silence until well past opening time until a sleek black car pulled into a parking spot nearby. A young man climbed out, he had black hair and dark eyes. Yuu stood up quickly and ran over aiming a flying kick at him. The man easily sidestepped and swatted Yuu away.

"Guren, why were you so late? Opening time was a while ago." Yuu glowered at Guren.

"Didn't want to get up." Guren grumbled and fished his keys out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Uh, excuse me. I'm starting here today." Shinoa raised her hand and Guren glanced over. He jerked a thumb at Yuu.

"Alright. Show her around, I'm going to my office." Yuu's face fell as he grumbled.

"Fine. Shinoa come in back and I'll get you a uniform." She dutifully followed Yuu past the aisles of merchandise and past a swinging door marked "Employee's only." The back of the store was basically a narrow hallway, to the left of the door was a storage area of sorts, to the right was a break area and some doors. One was marked "Restroom" and the other "Office."

"So, you work here?" She watched Yuu flick through a rack of uniforms.

"Yeah, what did you think I was here for so early in the morning?" He mumbled from behind a stack of women's uniforms around Shinoa's size.

"I don't know, maybe just a lunch that this store makes rather well?" She mused. Yuu scoffed and passed her the pile.

"Changing room is back there, try to find one in your size. I'll be around the front." Yuu walked off waving his hand back to her as he re-entered the store.

Shinoa shrugged and entered the changing room, setting the pile aside and idly flicking through the black and green uniforms.

Shinoa finally decided on a uniform, quickly changed and put her clothes in a locker in the break room before stepping into the main area. There were already a few customers but the cash register was vacant except for Yuu, he was wearing the black and green uniform as well and was staring out the window leaning on his hand.

"Yuu." She tried, while standing behind him, he gave no reaction.

"Yuu." She tried again an waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Yuu jumped and looked at her.

"Fantasizing about something?" Shinoa smirked and walked around the counter to lean on it.

"You wish."

"Oh? Are you implying it was about me?" She laughed at his flustered expression and reddening face.

"N-No."

"O-" Shinoa was interrupted by a pink haired guy with glasses walking in and bumping her.

"Watch where you're standing." The man grunted and placed a small stack of boxes on the counter.

"Oi. Kimizuki, why can't you bring them to the back yourself?" Kimizuki stepping closer until they were face to face arguing.

Shinoa stared at the boxes, then at the two guys.

"I guess they won't be doing anything anytime soon." She sighed and picked the boxes up with some difficulty. "Oh." Shinoa found she was too short to see over the boxes and scowled, moving her head to either side to look around as she slowly made her way across the shop. After almost a dozen near trips Shinoa finally got to the employees only door and pushed it open with the boxes, she set them on a side table next to the inside door near the storage area and made her way back to the storefront.

"Hey, Yuu. Stop arguing and tell me what I'm supposed to be doing." Shinoa scowled and forced the two taller men away. Kimizuki grunted and walked out of the front door to a kind of delivery truck and got in. Yuu looked annoyed but still gave in to her request.

 ****

 **AN: I'll try to have the next chapter done by Friday. Also, for anyone hoping to see Mika I'm sorry to disappoint but he won't be existing in this AU.**


End file.
